Lanturn
|} Lanturn (Japanese: ランターン Lantern) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 27. Biology Lanturn is a large, blue fish-like Pokémon with small, blue pectoral fins. It has a yellow "mask" over its red eyes. The lower half of its caudal fin is yellow and has jagged edges. A Y-shaped antenna with a teardrop-shaped orb on each tip sprouts from its back. This structure comes from a modification of its dorsal fin. These orbs contain a colony of bacteria that create a chemical reaction, which generates electricity in a similar fashion to that of a battery. Lanturn uses the bright part of its body to lure fish prey. It then blinds the prey with an intense burst of light, and swallows the immobilized prey in a single gulp. Lanturn inhabits the at depths of over three miles. In the anime Major appearances Lanturn first appeared in The Mystery is History. Its Trainer Oliver was using it to play with a Baby . Lanturn also appeared under the ownership of Dorian in Just Add Water where he used it to battle against . In Lapras of Luxury, Lanturn's helped Naomi locate singing voices of . One also appeared under 's ownership in Pruning a Passel of Pals! while participating in the Wallace Cup. It defeated Ash's Buizel. Minor appearances A Lanturn appeared in The Legend of Thunder! where it was seen swimming in a lake. Multiple Lanturn were among the Pokémon living in Lake Slowpoke in Enlighten Up!. A Lanturn was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Lanturn also appeared in Destiny Deoxys and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Lanturn appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Going for the Gold!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga An ice sculpture of a Lanturn Pryce made appeared in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa. In Lovely Lanturn, Misty uses a Lanturn to fight in the Tohjo Falls. In The Last Battle XIII a Lanturn was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and , Olivine City , Vermilion City , Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Cinnabar Island ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} ( )}} }} , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} )}} , , , , , and (Underwater)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins, }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (post-ending), World Axle - B1F}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 287}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20|‡|'}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=171 |name2=Lanturn |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Electric}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Lanturn has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Lanturn shares the same with . They are both known as the Light Pokémon. * In , Cooltrainer Dianne in has a Lanturn that knows , even though it cannot legitimately have the move in any generation. Origin It is based on an , more specifically the , although it shares some similarities with . It is also possible that Lanturn's origin contains a small piece of the god, . He was the god of light and his animal was the dolphin. Name origin Lanturn is a corruption of . It may also be a combination of lantern and turn (as in "turn on the light"). Lantern is literally lantern. In other languages External links |} de:Lanturn fr:Lanturn it:Lanturn ja:ランターン pl:Lanturn zh:电灯怪